


Working on the Impala

by angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate



Series: Supernatural FanFic Submissions [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate/pseuds/angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Impala needs a tune up, Dean finds himself working with some unexpected help and things get a little shaken up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working on the Impala

It had been a long couple of days. They had just gotten back to the bunker, everyone was tired and injured, plus Baby looked as if she was impounded. She had taken a few beatings, some from the hunt, other’s from Dean’s frustration of not being able to confront his feelings.   
As soon as he finished up the hunt, he whispered to her “I’ll fix you Baby. I’m so sorry” as her engine wheezed down the road.   
Now was that time. No matter how tired Dean Winchester was, it hurt him to see the Impala like this, so he immediately got to work. Sam and Cas retreated to their respective rooms to regain their strength.  
Not too many hours later, Cas had appeared in the garage, intruding on Dean’s work.   
“Come on Baby” Dean said and then the engine sputtered out.   
“Hello Dean”   
“Heya Cas. Get some rest?” Dean asked, hoping his friend was recovering well from the hunt.   
“Yes. A little.” Cas nodded and continued, “You look tired. Maybe you should sleep as well.”   
Dean shook his head and wiped the sweat from his brow with his shirt sleeve.   
“Alright” Cas accepted. “Then is there anything I can do to help you?” Dean wanted to automatically turn him away, but the angel had a hopeful look on his face that was too cute to refuse, so the hunter complied.   
Dean mouthed off some tools for Cas to grab, but he only cocked his head to the side in confusion. The hunter chuckled at the familiar gesture and pointed at the toolbox near the Impala’s fender.   
A few failed attempts by Cas later, Dean went from flustered to agitated very quickly. He snapped at his friend “Cas man! Just stop! Stop it! Drop the wrench and go get me a beer. I don’t need you screwing anything else up.”   
The angel’s heart sank and he slumped over to the small green cooler that was usually in the back seat of the Impala. He grabbed a beer, handed it to Dean without looking at him, and sat back down on the cooler staring at his feet.   
Dean knew he was heated, but he could feel it wearing off now. That didn’t excuse his behavior, and he immediately felt awful for yelling at Cas. The angel was just trying to help.   
“Dean” Cas spoke first. “I’m sorry. I will no longer offer my assistance when it comes to your car.” The angel stood up, still having not looked over at his friend, “Maybe I should go” he mumbled as he began to walk back inside the bunker.  
“Cas wait.” Dean said and Cas stopped walking, but didn’t turn around. “There’s nothing to apologize for. I shouldn’t have snapped.” Cas turned around and finally looked over at the hunter. “You we’re just trying to help. I’m sorry” Dean rubbed at his neck, then looked down at his hands. “Come on back. I’ll teach you all about my Baby”  
“I don’t think that’s-”  
“Come on Cas. Stay. Please.”  
Those words hit the angel’s heart like a ton of bricks. He had imagined a countless number of scenarios that ended with Dean saying those words. This was not one of them, but he was happy Dean had said them nonetheless.   
“At least keep me company. This Zeppelin record isn’t as good as talking to you.” Dean looked down at his grease covered hands and mentally scolded himself for wording that the way he did, but he saw Cas’s face light up with a smile. He smiled to himself, all second guessed thoughts dissipated.   
Dean rattled off names to car parts. Cas picked up the wrong tools. Dean grabbed a few more beers. Cas downed his rather quickly. Dean chuckled at his friend’s lack of knowledge. Cas was feeling a little wobbly and couldn’t stop smiling. Dean was feeling the same way. Cas sat down on the cooler and listened as Dean talked about the few things he had to keep in Baby, the things that made her special.   
“Yeah I know it sounds weird, but the Legos in the vents, the army men in the ash tray, our initials carved into the floorboard, it’s what makes her Baby.”   
“That’s why the Impala is your home.” It was more of a statement than a question and it took Dean by surprise.   
“Yeah. She’s home.” Dean said smiling. Cas watched as the hunter ran his fingers gently over Baby’s hood, then pat it with a small, almost unnoticeable smirk. Dean, then, looked over at the angel.   
When their eyes locked, the tension in the room was almost tangible, but it quickly dissipated as both men looked away, Cas fidgeting with his backwards tie, and Dean wiping grease from his forehead with an already dirty rag.   
The hunter cleared his throat and began “Alright let’s start her up and see what happens.” Getting in the driver’s seat, he inserted the key into the ignition, turned it, pushed on the gas slightly, coaxing the Impala to start.   
“Come on Baby” Dean said as the engine clicked a few times before finally rolling over. “At a girl!” he cheered patting Baby’s dashboard and revving her engine. Cas was giggling with a sense of accomplishment.   
“Listen to her purr.” Dean was leaning out the window looking at his friend and then revving the engine again.   
“It’s beautiful” the angel responded as Dean shut the Impala off and got out, walking over to Cas’s side.   
“Thanks buddy. You did good.” He said clapping a hand on Cas’s shoulder.   
“Thank you for teaching me about your Baby and letting me help. It was rather enjoyable.” Cas almost sing-songed.   
They both stared at each other for a moment, but Dean noticed a grease smudge on the angels face that ran from his nose, across his cheek. Without thinking, Dean wiped at it with his finger, but when he pulled away, Dean realized he had only made the smudge worse, causing him to topple over with laughter.   
Cas furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side in confusion, which only made his friend laugh more.   
“I do not understand. What is so funny?” Cas asked, but Dean was laughing to hard. He wasn’t thinking clearly and couldn’t form words. Instead he grabbed the angel’s face and kissed him, taking Cas by surprise.   
When the hunter pulled away, he was still giggling slightly and Cas’s lips were still pursed.   
“You look cute with grease on your face.” Dean was finally able to say.   
Suddenly, Cas’s face became dark and Dean thought he had made a terrible mistake. He began to think Cas didn’t feel the same way about him. Dean recounted all those secret moments shared between them, hands brushing together when they walk, sneaky glance from across the room, their lack of personal space. He began to feel as if all those moments mean nothing to the angel.   
“Dean” the angel’s voice was lower than usual, almost growl-like, and Dean looked away, embarrassed for believing the angel could ever feel anything for him. “You really shouldn’t have done that.” Cas threw himself into Dean’s arms crashing their lips together hungrily.   
Hands began to roam. Buttons were being undone. Lips were tangled in a dance that quickly moved to paint tiny marks on Dean’s neck.   
“Cas” Dean growled. “Cas. Wait.” He pulled away and looked into the angel’s eyes. “Slow down. We can take our time. We can wait.”   
“Dean I have waited a few millennia for this. Please.” Cas begged places small pecks on Dean’s collar bone. The hunter melted into the angel’s touch.   
“Cas.” Dean pulled away once more. “Are you sure?”   
“Yes. Now come here and shut up.” Cas pulled Dean into his arms, tangling his hand’s in the hunter’s hair. Dean was surprised by the dominance exuding from the angel, considering Cas was so…well now that he thought about it, Cas was different, in the best way possible, and secretly, Dean liked being pushed around a little.


End file.
